


The Stuff

by fruitbattery



Series: The Mechanisms Microfictions [2]
Category: The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: F/F, Modern AU, human Aurora, they're both trans and also disabled in different ways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23075866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fruitbattery/pseuds/fruitbattery
Summary: Nastya picks up an important prescription.
Relationships: The Aurora/Nastya Rasputina
Series: The Mechanisms Microfictions [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1647193
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53
Collections: Modern Mechsverse





	The Stuff

The pharmacy line is too long. It's too long, and there are too many people looking at her. Nastya's sure of it. She clutches her phone, wanting to call Aurora, but talking on the phone in line would draw even more attention. Finally, she reaches the counter.

"Nastya Rasputina. I'm here to pick up a prescription?" She says it in the most level-headed way possible, she thinks, but with all the excitement at not having to deadname herself in front of what's now a small crowd . burning through her. 

The pharmacist nods. "It looks like I have two prescriptions for you, does that sound right?" She nods, suddenly speechless. "Great. Just a second." The pharmacist rifles around in a basket labeled "RA-SA" and produces a small paper bag. "Here you go, if you could just show me your ID, and sign here, and I'll get you checked out, are you going to buy that chocolate bar....."

It all passes in a blur, and soon Nastya is climbing the stairs to her apartment, turning the key in the lock, and flinging the door open dramatically. "Honey, I'm hooooome! And I bought you a Milky Waaaaaay!"

She hears the sound of her fiancee's wheelchair from their bedroom, and Aurora bursts into the room. "You got them?"

"Yeah. I got the stuff." Nastya hands off the chocolate to Aurora before tearing open the paper bag and wiggling two pill bottles teasingly. "Got that good good."

"Princess, I'm so happy for you!" 

Nastya turns to her, feeling a little giddy. "Can I sit on you and hug you for a sec? I'm very excited right now."

"Sure!" And Nastya sits carefully on Aurora's lap, and scrunches herself into a tight ball for a second, letting all her nervous energy go into the movement, and then she flings her arms around Aurora's neck and giggles for a solid 30 seconds. "God. Fuck. I wanna take them right now."

Aurora smiles at her. "Well, I happen to know they taste incredibly bad. So please, kiss me first."

And Nastya does.


End file.
